


valentine's day

by spencershays



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i just need them happy, lots of fluff, my first work on here hehe, third fic on the tag kinda a flex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencershays/pseuds/spencershays
Summary: luke and connor's first valentine's day!
Relationships: Luke McCoy/Connor Stevens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is my first time writing since 2019 and i cannot believe a non-canon (so far ? ) nick ship is the one to bring me out of my hiatus but here this issss!! follow me on twitter ( @/SPENC3RSH4YS ) i want more ayoatd mutuals!! again this is my first time writing in YEARS so if its bad please bear with me ksdkjsadkj

Up until this year, Connor thought Valentine’s Day was pointless, it was just another day to him. “If the point of the day is love right, why is it only one day? I mean, shouldn't you be showing love EVERYday?” he would say when The Midnight Society would meet the week before the holiday.

Gabby and Hanna always got each other little gift baskets, but Connor figured that was just a girls thing. Jai usually waited until the day after the holiday when the candies were half-off and Luke- well Luke was Luke.

Luke had always had a tendency to keep his feelings inside, he only ever let TMS in, and that was only some things. Connor had picked up on this early on in their relationship, even as 2nd graders when Luke told Connor he didn't care about the 5th graders who picked on his lisp but Connor found him in the bathroom crying later that day.

So when Luke would say he didn’t care about the holiday and thought it was stupid too, Connor didn't miss the longing looks he would give to couples in the halls. He didn’t miss the solemn glances he would give to heart-shaped boxes of chocolates, and the way he sighed under his breath.

In the past, Connor thought of actually buying something for Luke, since he clearly wanted it so bad. Something small, maybe a box of chocolates or a teddy bear or something, in a friendly way, in a totally non-crush-y bro way. But he didn’t want it to be weird or embarrass himself in front of his best friend and crush.

Now, however, they were dating. When all of the events with the Shadow Man transpired, it made Connor realize how short life could be, and how he didn’t want to waste any of it. So, a few days after Luke rescued TMS from The Dark, Connor told Luke how he felt about him, and to his surprise, Luke felt the same way.

This brings us to now. Five months later, their first Valentine’s Day. It was 6 am and Connor was standing outside of Shadow Bay High, waiting for the doors to open. He had with him streamers, a banner, foam heart stickers, and other decorations to put on his boyfriend’s locker.

He had decided that he was gonna go full out, despite his previous morals about the day. He wanted it to be special for Luke, and more than anything he wanted to make Luke happy, as happy as he made him.

So, here he stood saying a quiet good morning to Ms. Schaffer as she opened the doors to let him in. Luke’s skateboard routine took him 15 minutes to get to school, and he usually took about 15 or 20 minutes getting ready, so that left Connor with a good half-hour minimum to get things ready.

Once he reached Luke’s locker, he got to work quick. Adorning the metal rectangle with glittery foam hearts and spelling out 'Happy V-Day Angel!' in felt letters. By the time he was finished, it was 7:25 and Jai had just walked into the school and spotted him.

“Hey! You’ll never guess what just happened in this comi-” Jai cut themself off as they took in the sight in front of them. Connor, “Valentine’s Day is stupid”, Connor, with red glitter stuck to his hands standing in front of Luke’s locker, admiring his work.

“Dude, YOU did this?” Jai said, mouth ajar. “Yeah, you think he’ll like it?” Connor responded, looking at them.

Jai moved from left to right, up and down, inspecting the locker. “I think he’ll love it! Didn’t know you had it in you lover boy,” they said, teasing. “You’re SO whipped.”

“Am not!” Connor said, jerking out of the way of Jai’s finger. “Dude. When have you EVER cared about Valentine’s Day or- actually when have you ever gotten to school two hours early? You’re barely ever even on time. That, my lovesick friend, is the definition of whipped” they said, pulling out their comic to read as they leaned against the locker next to Luke’s.

”Yeah, well, I just want things to be special for him. I mean, they did save my life you know..”

“Yeah, yeah, he saved our lives, we owe him big time forever, you’re still whipped.” Jai said, invested in his comic now.

“Ha, whatev-” Connor stopped speaking as he looked over at the school's entrance and saw his boy. “Oh my god he’s here oh my god here he comes Jai he’s coming he’s walking he’s- oh my god-” The boy said, starting to hyperventilate a bit.

Jai looked up from their comic at their friend’s despair, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him. “Connor. Calm down, it’s just Luke and he’s gonna love it.” they said, trying to calm him down.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay, just Luke, he’s gonna love it, you’re right” he said. “Gah, quick, pass me my backpack,” Connor said and Jai obliged. Connor went in and pulled out a single white rose, then passed the backpack back to Jai, not missing the smirk they gave him at the cliche gift. “Shut up,” he said, quickly as Jai walked away with a wink.

Lucky for Connor, Luke was looking at his phone while he was walking to his locker, so he didn't notice the commotion that had occurred. Mid-walk, Luke put his phone away and looked up, seeing Connor standing with the Rose in his hand.

He, completely unconsciously, began to crack a huge smile and started walking even faster, almost jogging, over to his locker. It wasn’t even till he got closer that he caught a look at his locker and that just made his smile even wider, and he almost started laughing as he ran into Connor’s arms.

This was his favorite place to be, in Connor’s arms. It was something he had discovered on the same night they confessed to each other and they cuddled on Connor’s bed. Connor’s arms were warm and safe and for some reason, always smelled good.

“You smell good.” Luke said through his grin, muffled by Connor’s sweatshirt.

“Really? I do all this and the first thing you say is I smell good?!” Connor replied, jokingly, starting to laugh as Luke did the same.

Soon they were just a giggling hug in front of the locker, not wanted to let go of each other. Neither could see, but their classmates were letting out little aw’s and holding their hands on their hearts from how cute the two were.

“Ew, get a room, you guys!”

The boys were pushed gently by their friend, Hanna. Despite her faux disgust, when they looked at him she was smiling softly at the two.

“Hanna, it is completely and utterly your own fault if you decided to intrude on this.” Luke said, grabbing Connor’s hand as he pulled away.

Contact. That was another thing Connor picked up on about Luke. He always liked to be in some sort of contact with Connor. Whether it was hand-holding or hugs, cuddling, or footsies, Luke never wanted to let Connor go. He figured it was probably an everlasting effect of the fear the Shadow Man left on them. Connor didn’t mind though, not at all. He loved the feeling of Luke’s hand in his as much as the other liked his.

“Well, McCoy, it’s not MY fault I was assigned to the locker next to yours this year,” she said, taking the chance to look at Luke’s locker. “Con, you did this?” to which Connor nodded. “Impressive artistry, wouldn’t expect it from you, to be honest.” she said, opening her locker.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?! I can be artsy! I can be romantic!” Connor said. “Yeah, clearly babe,” Luke said, taking the rose from Connor’s hand and opening his locker himself. “It’s really cute. I love it, and I love you, and I love this day already!” he said with a grin, placing the rose in his locker.

“Already?” Connor said. “Well, lucky for you it’s only just begun..” he said with a wink, and with that, he gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek and walked away to his own locker in the next hall.

“McCoy,” Hanna said, closing her locker and slinging her backpack around her shoulder, “He is SO whipped for you.”


End file.
